Irises
by Whats Mine Is Yours
Summary: AU. If maybe, in some possible time in the future, we can start over. Together. SasuSaku


* * *

_All the hushed phone calls, the late night meetings at 'work', the freshly delivered flowers, everything, it all made sense now. How could I be so blind? It was right there in front of me, and I couldn't sense any of it. None of it. At all. I wanted to throw something._

_And I felt nauseous, because there was something gnawing at the bottom of my stomach, telling me, urging me to confront her so I could just get over it, and then this agonizing feeling of sickness would just leave me the hell alone, so I could go back to sleep, and then wake up to know it was just a dream. Just a nightmare. And nothing else._

_But there it was, there I was looking straight into my mother's eyes, my throat closing up, because I want to yell, I want to scream, but something's there to stop me, to keep me silent. I feel like throwing up. And then she takes a step towards me, saying my name, calling for me, tears threatening to form, and I shake my head, signaling the thing that she fears for, the thing that I fear for. _

_I jerk my head towards her harshly; as her tears are already spilling over, but I try to keep mine settling in my own thoughts because I can't feel anymore. I don't want to feel anything._

_"I hate you."_

---

---

---

**Irises**

_By: What's Mine is Yours_

Ch 1

---

---

---

The walls are a pale grayish blue, and the ceiling is tiled, and a fatally clear, white color; I can almost see my reflection. Someone is muttering something to the class, something about breathing techniques or some crap about clearing our minds. I want to get up and smack the instructor, but that will only get me in trouble, and I don't want any more problems to deal with, because I'm tired and I'm dizzy, and I want to get out from this sickening place. It smells like the dentist clinic, which makes me want to hurl.

The teacher gets up and tells us to all get up into a sitting position and cross our legs like it's a freaking yoga class, but I do anyways, and find everyone else looks like they're in a lousy mood, because I know they don't want to be here either, and neither does the teacher, but he doesn't show it.

My mind shifts to the end of the day when I will finally get to go back home and pack the rest of my things. Yep, that's it, I'm finally moving out, moving out of my mother's house, moving out from my family, moving out from everything I hate, well, except for my dad, but he's moving out too anyways.

My guidance counselor made me come to these rehab classes, because she thought that I had a mental problem, because I didn't talk to anyone anymore, ever since the divorce, so she called my dad, and after having a huge discussion, my dad surrendered and told me that I _have_ to go. He's the only one I ever listen to nowadays.

The red-haired teacher, his name is Sasori or something, gets up and then says something about getting into partners and this 'falling' technique that he says every class has to do, and I groan, just like everyone else, because that is the most stupid idea ever.

Everyone starts to walk around the room, looking for his or her own person that looks plausible enough for themselves, _the shallow people_, to be a partner with, while I stay put wishing that I could just die, right here, right now.

After a few minutes, people are already with their other person, but I'm still standing here not knowing what to do, when Sasori walks up to me with this dark-haired boy following behind.

Sasuke, Sakura, he introduces, then walks away, probably knowing that we were the only two people left who didn't get into groups.

I look up to the stranger, not exactly looking at his face, because I can't look at anyone I don't know, because I don't know them personally, so I look down instead and notice his hands are in his pockets, and he's wearing these white arm sleeves, when all of a sudden I hear him, in a low voice, mutter 'hn'_._

I turn away quietly, and watch as Sasori and some other girl go to the front of the room, and explain what we have to do, which is stand behind our partner, and when he says 3, we have to fall, while our partner catches us. Everyone seems to understand, except me, and then everyone gets behind their partner, waiting for Sasori to say his queue.

'_3'_ is called out and then all the people, or half of them, throw themselves back, and fall into the arms of their person behind them. Sasuke and I just watch as everybody does the following, while one group argues about who was doing the catching, and who was doing the falling, while other people start to watch the quarrel. I look to Sasori, who was looking at me, with this pale expression, but I know what he means, so I turn to Sasuke, avoiding his eyes, and then turn back around; Sasori is watching us, so I shoot him a grin, and then nervously let go of my balance, hoping that Sasuke won't move away and let me fall.

My eyes are closed, and I'm holding my breath, and I'm cursing Sasori inwardly, and then find that two strong arms are holding me, so I exhale, and then open my eyes and see that Sasori is actually smiling back at me.

Sasuke doesn't say anything, he just lets go and I stumble back onto my feet, wondering why he caught me instead of letting me fall, which might I admit, I would've done to him if it was me. Sasori then says that we must trade places, and I kind of mentally panic, but then remind myself that the boy, Sasuke, isn't too big, so I think that maybe I can handle it.

Sasuke steps in front of me suddenly. Don't day dream, okay? He says in a hard voice, and I finally look at him, because that's the first thing he's said to me directly, and then I think I might faint because when I look at him, he's sort of, completely beautiful.

I gulp when he turns around, and then think about what he said, which was more like a command than a request, so I focus my arms in front of me, and anticipate the '3' that Sasori shouts out in the next 5 seconds, because I'm totally ready, I think I might burst.

Sasuke's back is suddenly coming for me and I close my eyes for a split second, expecting his body to fall into mine, and when I do, for another second, I feel like I actually did it, I caught Sasuke. But that second of pride vanishes, and I know that his body is way bigger than mine, and how could I ever think I could catch someone, let alone someone who was a foot taller than me, and be able to stay put while doing it.

So not being able to handle it, I kind of stumble backwards, my arms still clinging to his biceps, while I take him down to the floor with me.

We sort of bounce up, and he slams onto my body, crushing my small frame, and it hurts because it takes me breath away; literally.

My eyes were closed the whole time, and then I feel the pressure of him come off a bit, and my breath comes back to my lungs just as fast as it left. I open my eyes to find that a bunch of people from the class are staring down at us, because Sasuke's literally on top of me, though now he's getting up to a sitting position while the people are backing up, afraid they'll get in his way, because right now, it looks like _he_ might burst.

Sasori pushes through the crowd of people as Sasuke pats his hands off quickly, giving me one last glare as he murmurs 'annoying girl', which is directed at me, because before giving me one last glare, he turns to storm out of the dimly lit room.

Everyone is quiet, and Sasori is stretching out his hand to help me, and I stare at him, but grab the hand anyways, because he's the only one offering to help me up. I think I'm red with anger also, because Sasori tells me to calm down, and everyone's looking at me, whispering things at me, and I silently curse Sasori's hair for being so red, then curse Sasuke for being such a douche and for being so heavy, so I shout out JERK! To Sasuke, even though I know he can't hear me, but I do it anyways because I'm so irritated.

Sasori looks at his watch then tells everyone it's the end of the class, and that he'll see us next Tuesday, so everyone just shrugs and runs off to the lockers to get their stuff and head home.

I cross my arms and stare at the instructor who looks tired as hell, and then take off myself, wishing that I didn't have to do this for the next 6 months.

* * *

**A/N: Things will get better explained in the next few chapters, like why are they in a rehab, and why she doesn't talk to anyone except her dad, so don't worry. But what do you think people? Constructive criticism! Do you think there should be more dialogue? Do you want me to continue or not? Tell me! ;P**


End file.
